


the dark prince and his master

by patal



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, goddamn it sora!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: it's riku and ansem's first year anniversary.





	the dark prince and his master

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any story like this yet so I decided to be the one to toss my hat into the ring.

A 23 year old male yawned before picking up the tray of food he had prepared for his dear master. normally their servants would make breakfast for both him and the master but today was their first year anniversary so he decided to show his love his to the one he was married to by getting up early and making it himself.

 

after walking threw the hallway of the large black palace he entered his shared bedroom. the silver haired male made his way over the the large bed in the center of the room. he sat down beside his lover on the ruby red luxuries plush sheets that covered the bed, he puts the tray on the small coffee table near the bed. the smell of toast bacon and eggs and fresh coffee seemed to wake up the sleeping older male up and his golden eyes met with the now similar colored ones of his dark prince's.

 

riku bends over kisses ansem's cheek. 

 

good morning and happy frist year anniversary. I made a special breakfast for you.

 

ansem sits up as riku takes the tray of food off the coffee table and sits it in ansem's lap.

 

you didn't have to do that my dark prince, that's what the servants are for.

 

I know that, but I felt showing my master how much I love him by cooking his food riku grinned and looked down at the all black diamond ring on his middle finger. ansem had told riku that the diamond was touched by the darkness, which was why it had that color. when he proposed to riku. 

 

after sora rejected his true feeling's for the brunette, riku had back ran into the arms of ansem. and while it might of been true that riku was just using him to heal the wounds caused by sora at first. that was no longer the case and riku had really fallen in love with ansem after being exposed to his softer side. and he to admit, the sex wasn't bad either. it was down right mind blowing actually. 

 

the memory made riku smile.

 

it was awkward for his friends when he had gotten married to their enemy of years. but riku is hopeful that one day they will get over it.

 

I was always so afraid of the darkness consuming me, but you showed me how to embrace it and now I love it! its the best thing that's ever happened to me. I hated the light, it always hurt's my eyes I'm never going back to the light again, this is where I belong.

 

it was true and riku hated the light even more now that reminded him of his rejected love.

 

ansem smiled at this. riku tried to feed the food to his master but ansem kept shooing the fork of eggs in front of his face away. they both laughed.  
when he was done riku put the tray back on the small table beside the bed and buried his face within his masters chest. do you promise to keep the light away from me?

 

ansem laughed and put his hand behind his head and started to rub his silver hair down.

 

of course my dark prince. now that you are mine I am willing to break this world for your satisfaction so do not worry. the light will never be problem for you again.

 

thank you, I love you, my dear master.

 

and I love you, my prince of darkness.


End file.
